Lo que necesitaba
by Kionu Ritew
Summary: Situaciones complejas hemos de vivir, más al final del camino se encuentra la luz que buscamos... Two-Shot AU NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Una vida perfecta era lo que anhelaba tener Haruno Sakura, y lo había logrado a lo largo de sus cortos 23 años; trabajaba medio tiempo en el hospital más reconocido de su ciudad, tenía un departamento acogedor, una familia que la apoyaba en todas sus decisiones y a pesar de sus defectos, llevaba ya dos años y medio con el mejor novio que pudo haber encontrado, un hombre codiciado por su belleza y talento que podría estar con cualquier otra chica, pero que prefirió estar con ella.  
En conclusión, podemos decir que Sakura tenía la vida perfecta que toda mujer deseaba. O eso creían, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no todo podía ser como lo planeas.

Martes 28 de Marzo, el día de su cumpleaños número 24 le había tocado trabajar un doble turno en la ambulancia, emergencias. No esperaba mucho, pues de la semana pasada no había registros de accidentes graves, por lo que pensaba que sería un día más o menos relajado…

-Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama, la necesitan en la ambulancia 3… al parecer hay un accidente cerca de la calle principal cercana al hospital- Recuerda haber visto la cara de preocupación de su compañera de trabajo. Al parecer las cosas eran más graves de lo que pensaba.

-De inmediato voy- salió corriendo de la habitación de descanso para subirse apenas llegó a la ambulancia indicada.

Los minutos pasaban rápidos y no podían moverse a la par por la congestión que en ese momento había en las calles. A los lejos se divisaban grandes e intensas llamaradas rojas provenientes de un condominio cercano, con esto grandes masas de humo amenazaban la visibilidad de los automovilistas.  
Optaron, por decisión de ella, caminar lo que quedaba de camino para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar de los hechos.  
Según le informaron y por lo que había visto hasta entonces, se trataba de un incendio de proporciones ocurrido en un condominio cercano al hospital. El condominio al que muchas veces había ido para visitar a su novio.

Sacando conclusiones, él debía estar esperándola en el departamento con alguna sorpresa por ser su cumpleaños. Seguramente habría pedido permiso para salir temprano del trabajo tal como lo había hecho en sus cumpleaños anteriores.

Realmente estaba preocupada, lo consideraba el amor de su vida y sólo el hecho de pensar en que algo le hubiese ocurrido, la crispaba de sobremanera. No podía perderlo, no sin estar ella a su lado.  
Luego meditaba la situación; ni siquiera habían llegado y ya se esperaba cosas horrendas del suceso. Se recriminaba internamente, quizás estaba tomando todo muy a pecho.

Cuando llegaron al condominio, estaba todo un poco más controlado gracias a la rápida acción de la compañía n°1 de Bomberos de Konoha. Esta era reconocida por su agilidad y rapidez frente a los problemas que se presentaban en la ciudad.

Sus miembros son considerados héroes por las múltiples acciones valerosas que a lo largo de su carrera han hecho, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de otros. Sobre todo su capitán, quien había ingresado hace algunos años a la compañía convirtiéndose al poco tiempo en alguien reconocido por todos, incluso fuera de las fronteras del país del Fuego.

Se dice que él ha arriesgado su vida tantas veces, que dudan de su mortalidad. Estuvo al borde de la muerte unas 7 veces en lo que va de su estadía. Sakura lo sabía, pues en más de una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de curar a tan valeroso caballero.  
Nadie sabe mucho sobre él, incluso en el noticiero lo muestran como el capitán de la compañía n°1 de Bomberos de Konoha pero nada más. Al parecer a él no le molestaba ser conocido de esa manera en la ciudad, es más, hasta se diría que le agradaba…

-Debemos revisar a los heridos Sakura-sama- Un paramédico le intentaba sacar del trance en el que estaba sometida en ese momento.

-Claro, yo me ocupo de los heridos de gravedad.

-Están dentro de la ambulancia que hace unos momentos llegó.

-Entendido, iré por ellos.- Respondía con seguridad al tiempo en que se dirigía velozmente al vehículo.

-Cuéntame la situación Naomi.

-De ellos dos, la chica es la que más complicada está; tiene una obstrucción severa que impide el paso de aire a los pulmones, directamente. Además de tener unas cuantas quemaduras producto del fuego. Aún no la han identificado...

-¿Y el otro paciente?- Pregunta revisando con la mirada a la herida que aparte de tener todas esas complicaciones, se notaba a leguas que se estaba intoxicando por dentro a causa del dióxido de Carbono aspirado.

-Se puede decir que está en condiciones similares, la diferencia radica en que él tiene quemaduras más severas que la chica, en gran parte del cuerpo, pero no ha presentado obstrucción.

-Buen trabajo Naomi, cada día vas mejorando en tus diagnósticos. Ahora puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-sama.- Se podía decir que Naomi, una chica practicante, estaba bajo la tutela de Sakura a petición de la directora del Hospital que a cambio le permitiría trabajar por medio tiempo.

Primero se concentró en la chica, que por la apariencia debían de tener casi la misma edad. Tenía un rostro bastante femenino, hermoso a la vista de cualquiera; las facciones delicadas, de nariz y labios finos, su pelo de un color indescriptiblemente bello y sedoso a más no poder, o bueno lo que quedaba de él. Llegaba incluso a darle algo de envidia, su belleza era descomunal y por suerte el fuego no había acabado con nada de eso, sólo estaba algo manchada con hollín pero no habían quemaduras en su rostro.  
Preparó la indumentario para intubarla y hacerle así menos dificultoso la tarea de respirar mientras le inyectaba unos cuantos medicamentos que calmaran su dolor. Las quemaduras las había tratado Naomi con anterioridad.

Luego pasó a la siguiente camilla desplegable en la que se encontraba el muchacho. Realmente estaba irreconocible, el fuego había atacado con ferocidad su rostro por lo que debía aplicarle ungüentos especiales para apaciguar el daño. Su cabello también le resultaba hermoso, le hacía recordar el de…

-No, no, es coincidencia.

Siguió aplicando con suavidad el ungüento por su cara y parte de su cuello. Fue ahí cuando descubrió lo que temía. Un tatuaje situado en la parte izquierda de su cuello.  
Su novio, maltrecho en una camilla por un incendio que al parecer comenzó en la habitación en que él estaba. Eso explicaría la gravedad de sus quemaduras, pero ¿y la chica? No la conocía ni creía haberla visto antes en su vida. Conocía a la familia de él y no encontraba parentesco alguno.

Por si cabían dudas, volvió a revisar a la muchacha. Le miró fijo, cada detalle de su rostro y nada encontraba. Su instinto femenino la llevó a recogerle el cabello, donde encontró en sus perfectas orejas, unos zarcillos de oro. Esos mismos que días atrás había encontrado en la gaveta del dormitorio de su novio, que inocentemente pensaba sería ella la destinataria de tan precioso regalo el día de hoy. Pero no, estaba de a poco atando cabos, todo calzaba, las desapariciones misteriosas e incomunicaciones que se prolongaban por días supuestamente a causa del arduo trabajo de la oficina y los viajes fuera de la ciudad.  
Qué mentira… Dos años y medios tirados a la basura de un momento a otro, y el día de su cumpleaños.

Salió estrepitosamente de la ambulancia, no sabía la razón, pero quería pronto salir de aquel lugar.  
De camino se encontró con varias personas: su estudiante, algunos paramédicos, bomberos, evacuados. Y todos la miraban con la misma expresión triste, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo comenzó a llorar. Por cierto, una conducta reprobable para un médico, pero nada podía hacer cuando el amor de su vida la había engañado de esa manera, el día de su cumpleaños.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Una muy singular voz la hizo detenerse. Aquella persona siguió caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba. –No se te ve muy feliz, ¿pasó algo?- La manera en que hablaba era tan inocente que le estremecía escucharlo. – ¡Ya sé que necesitas!- Dijo muy convencido.

Sakura seguía en la misma posición, ni siquiera se había volteado para verle de frente, estaba estática aunque sus ojos no demostraban lo mismo. De pronto sintió cómo de la nada algo la apretaba. Se volteó con dificultad, encontrándose aferrada a los brazos de un hombre.

En ese momento, poco y nada pensaba, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que al momento en que se volteó comenzó a llorar aún más sobre los brazos de aquél caballero del que ni nombre conocía.

Pasaron unos momentos que parecieron eternos, por alguna razón no quería alejarse del manto protector que él le brindaba, de ese calor inmenso que le brindaba, de la energía y pureza que su ser le transmitía, de la suavidad con que sus manos la sostenían manteniéndola en pie. Se sentía tan protegida, tan querida… Aún no veía su rostro, pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Mucho mejor?- Pregunta tratando de buscar su mirada.

-Mucho mejor…- responde correspondiendo a la búsqueda del chico.

Nunca había visto tanta belleza acumulada en un solo rostro. Su ahora exnovio no le llegaba ni a los talones en cuanto a belleza se hablaba. Sus ojos tan expresivos y profundos, que dejaban entrever parte de su corazón y su alma, con ese color destellante que le recordaban al mar en su máxima hermosura. Su boca tan perfecta, que daban ganas de probar el néctar exquisito que dentro debía tener. Siempre mostrando su sonrisa zorruna la que le brindaba el apoyo y amor que tanto le hacía falta y que hasta ahora no había comprendido.  
Sentía que él era su complemento perfecto, la pieza perdida del rompecabezas de su corazón que parchado estaba de sentimientos unilaterales, de una traición oculta. A pesar de haberlo visto unas cuantas veces en el hospital, de curar sus heridas físicas y no saber su nombre, sabía que eran el uno para el otro. No lo podía explicar, simplemente lo sentía.

-Me alegro- Sonríe tiernamente, lo que hace que las mejillas de Sakura se enrojezcan levemente.

-Gracias, Capitán. Necesitaba un abrazo…

-¿Capitán? Ah, cierto, no nos hemos presentado, pero qué maleducados somos 'Dattebayo. Llámame Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto.

-Está bien, señor Uzumaki Naruto, yo soy Haruno Sakura- Ahora es ella quién le sonríe.

-Pero que lindo nombre, bueno señorita Haruno, me tengo que marchar pero luego nos vemos en el hospital- Ella le mira un poco confundida. –Tengo un par de heridas que creo que deben ser tratadas, pero el deber y la adrenalina me llaman, así que después nos encontraremos.

-Muy bien, hasta luego entonces…


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaban y pasaban las horas, muy lentamente hay que recalcar, y aun así el misterioso Uzumaki Naruto no aparecía por los pasillos del hospital.

Entre tanto, Sakura seguía a cargo de los dos pacientes de mayor gravedad tal y como lo había prometido. Lamentablemente para ella, su exnovio fue el primero en despertarse; tenía pensado una y mil maneras de enfrentarlo, encararlo y dejarlo sin que se pudiera defender. Era una chica muy orgullosa, y por lo demás, odiaba la traición. Pero aun así dejó que la naturaleza obrara en la situación: el rostro del chico era la cosa más preciada que tenía, fue lamentable que el fuego haya acabado con la belleza que presumía.  
Recordaba todos los momentos bellos que pasó junto con él, dos años y medio significaban algo más que nada para ella y por eso se contuvo manteniéndose en su papel de médico antes de darle la mala noticia.

-Sakura, amor…- Se acercaba sutilmente a la camilla.

-Querido, en este momento sólo eres un paciente más. No vuelvas a nombrarme así en mi trabajo.- se mostraba totalmente seria y la ironía inundaba en su hablar.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?

-No recuerdas… Hubo un incendio que al parecer se produjo en tu departamento. Lograron salvarte a tiempo, un segundo más y hubieras desaparecido de este mundo. –Tiempo hacía en que no aparecía la faceta fría de la chica.

-¿Incendio?- Se queda pensativo, quizás recordando lo ocurrido. -¿Alguien más resultó herido?

-Todavía estoy de cumpleaños…- Dice en un susurro. – Además de tu rostro perfecto, que muchas cicatrices ha de conservar en el tiempo, sí, la chica que estaba junto a ti en tu habitación al momento del incendio. Pero no te preocupes, se encuentra mucho mejor de lo que tú podrás estar.

-No…es lo que parece…

-Ahórrate las escusas querido…- Se marcha con paso calmado de la habitación. –Ah, y por si no te quedó claro: TERMINAMOS…- Cierra con fuerza la puerta para luego ir a la sala de descanso.

Su mente estaba dividida en dos; por una parte se sentía satisfecha de haber encarado al ahora exnovio mentiroso en el que creyó, de saber que lo más probable sería que él no podría volver a ser feliz como antes, que la venganza nunca es buena pero el karma hace su trabajo.  
Por otro lado, sentía tristeza y lo creía natural luego de haber compartido su vida y su tiempo en alguien con el que creía tener la vida perfecta. Recordaba los momentos buenos que pasaron, la forma en que conquistó y hechizó su corazón.  
Tenía claro que el amor que sentía por él no podía desaparecer de un momento a otro, necesitaba de un proceso largo para volver a juntar los pedazos rotos de su corazón. Claro, en el caso de que sintiese amor…

Se quedó sentada en el sillón de la sala de descanso recurriendo al televisor para contrarrestar el tiempo que pasaba con lentitud, cuando llegó corriendo desesperada su amiga y compañera de trabajo, Ino Yamanaka.

-¡¿Qué pasa Ino?! Tan alterada que vienes.

-Una…jah… urgencia…jah… - Jadeaba la chica cansada.

-¿Urgencia de qué?

- Uff- Respiró profundo antes de hablar. –Ha llegado un herido de gravedad, al parecer es el Capitán de la compañía de Bomberos. Estaban rescatando gente de un edificio que estaba a punto de derrumbarse cuando él chocó con una pared que se le derrumbó encima.

-¿A-Ah?- Estaba sorprendida, boquiabierta por la situación.-¿Y qué tengo que ver…?

-Ese es el punto. No quiere que nadie lo atienda a menos que seas tú, Saku…- No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Sakura ya se disponía a buscar la sala de emergencias en la que se encontraba él.

-T-T-Te dije…cof… que vendría, cof, a verte…- Los ojos de la muchacha lagrimeaban.

-Shhh, tranquilo, yo te curaré…

-Antes…cof…debo decirte algo- Se queda confundida- Puede que no… despierte cof…

-Dije que te curaré

-Shhh, cof…- El Bombero de a poco perdía la conciencia y el color de su piel- Desde que te vi…cof… creo que me ena…-La anestesista hiso su trabajo, calmando al joven y preparándolo para las intervenciones. -…moré…

El muchacho sangraba por múltiples partes. Al parecer tenía una serie de hemorragias internas a causa del aplastamiento que sufrió gracias a la muralla de concreto.

-Sakura, reacciona- Ino había llegado en su auxilio –Si no actuamos ahora, es muy probable que no se salve…

-¡Cállate Ino!- Se seca las lágrimas que bajaban libres de sus ojos –Lo salvaremos a como dé lugar.

-Hm, entonces procedamos.

Comenzaron por controlarle las hemorragias internas que tenía. Se vieron en la necesidad de transfundir sangre, ya que estaba perdiendo mucha. En esto demoraron cerca de una hora, pues no encontraban la fuente de la hemorragia mayor y a cada segundo iba perdiendo el doble se sangre que a un comienzo.

Ya estaban cercanos a las seis horas de operación, cuando el electrocardiógrafo comenzó a pitar con fuerza y rapidez.

-Sakura, lo estamos perdiendo.

-No… Dame un minuto, estoy aproximándose a la hemorragia central- Sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a lagrimear. –Naruto, resiste…- Musitaba.

-bip… bip…bip… biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…- Sonaba con fuerza la máquina.

-¡Desfibrilador!- Pide a gritos la pelirrosa - ¡1, 2, 3 Despejen!- Anunciaba mientras trataba de revivir al Bombero.

-Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii….- Era desesperante el sonido de la máquina que no ayudaba a la situación.

-Sakura, lo perdimos…- Le decía Ino alejándola de a poco del cuerpo inerte.

-No… Todavía no- Su corazón se rompía en pedazos. -¡1, 2, 3 Despejen!

-Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

-Ya déjalo Sakura, se ha ido

-No, no, no ¡Narutooooooo!

*-*-*Días Después*-*-*

-Pero qué…- Estaba vendado casi por completo, acostado en la camilla de la blanca habitación del Hospital.

-Así que despertaste, ¿eh?

-¿uh?- Busca con la mirada la dulce voz que escuchó. –Sa-sakura-chan… - Al comienzo le costaba hablar producto de la anestesia general y los días inconsciente.

-¿Te confieso algo?- Con lentitud se acerca a la camilla. –Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos de esa forma.

-¿A qué te refieres?- A pesar de las pocas ocasiones en las que habían hablado con anterioridad en las visitas al médico que Naruto hacía, existía un lazo de confianza.

-El día del incendio, dijiste que nos veríamos en el hospital- Mira el rostro del muchacho que de a poco comenzaba a sentarse –Pero no creía que vendrías herido y a punto de morir en mis manos ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo imprudente que eres?! Pudiste haber muerto… - baja la mirada.

-Pero aquí estoy, Sakura-chan- Le mira directo, tratando de que ella hiciera lo mismo y así poder descubrir lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes?! Estuve, estuve a un paso de fallar- Disminuye el volumen de su voz. –A un paso de perderte… y no sé por qué, me siento…

-Shh, calla ya- Con una de sus manos, delicadamente toma de su rostro atrayéndolo hacia el suyo.

No se percató del momento en el que quedó unida a los labios del Bombero, y además correspondiendo a aquel beso apasionado.  
Sentía lo que con el tiempo había olvidado, ese mar de mariposas en su estómago que aparecían cada vez que se acercaba a su exnovio, bueno cuando comenzó la relación.  
No, estas mariposas eran distintas. Imaginaba el revoleteo en su interior, estaban llenas de pasión, de amor, de calidez. Lo que nunca llegó a conseguir con él, y ahora lo comprendía con Naruto.

Por fin se daba cuenta de que no estaba completa, que la perfección que creía tener antes, no era más que una fachada superficial sin sentimientos verdaderos.  
No sabe ni entendía cómo alguien a quien apenas conocía, la pudo enamorar de tal forma, al punto de querer seguir tocando el cielo que él le había mostrado, en ese beso, en la ternura y el fulgor de su ser. Pero lo que sí comprendía con seguridad, es que quería pasar por un largo tiempo, con aquel Bombero que encendió su alma y corazón.

En cuanto a su ex; los días que ella estuvo acompañando a Naruto esperando a que despertara, él intentó disculparse, ¡ni siquiera de pedirle perdón! Obteniendo en cada intento un rotundo "NO" como respuesta.

Fue ahí cuando conoció a Shikamaru, un integrante de la compañía que lideraba Naruto. Él le explicó lo que realmente comenzó con el incendio y su propagación. Ahí sus dudas fueron aclaradas dándoles justa razón para haber terminado con su modelo malnacido.  
Según las teorías y evidencias que se encontraron al apagar el fuego, todo indicaría que comenzó en el departamento 13, el de su novio - tal y como lo pensé- Más específicamente, en su dormitorio, en el que solo quedaron las cuatro paredes de él.  
La causa: según los testimonios de los vecinos, momentos antes del accidente, se escucharon varios platos, vasos y demás rompiéndose a la par de unos cuantos ruidosos sonidos que indicaban la ferviente acción de la pareja y con esto el olor a quemado, que según el informe de los Bomberos, era producto de una gran cantidad de velas esparcidas por todo el piso del dormitorio.

No le deseaba mal por engañarla, aunque más que mal no le vendrían unas cuantas cicatrices a su "perfecto rostro de modelito barato".  
Incluso le daba las gracias de haberlo hecho justo en el día y momento indicado. Sin esto, ella no se hubiera dado cuenta nunca de lo que a su vida le hacía falta, aquello que estuvo en frente en el último tiempo…

De este suceso ya han pasado 5 años. Cinco años en los que he sido completamente feliz junto al que es y será siempre mi verdadero amor. Con el que comprendí lo que es el amor real, amar y ser correspondida completamente. A Naruto le costó, pero no me importó esperar todo este tiempo para poder hoy casarme con él. Sí, por fin puedo decir que soy completamente feliz.

Pude comprender con el tiempo, que no todo en la vida resulta ser como lo planeas, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y que por momentos parecerán como lo peor que te puede ocurrir en la vida, pero no nos queda más que seguir, porque en el fondo sabemos que al final del camino se encuentra la luz que tanto buscamos…

Esa luz para mí, tiene nombre y apellido: Naruto Uzumaki, el Bombero de mi corazón.


End file.
